Thanks
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Post Minimal Loss. After the stressful day, Morgan is greatly concerned about Reid's mental health. As a friend, he decides to talk to Reid.


Thanks

Spencer Reid opened the door to his apartment. As usual, it was empty save for the dying plant (that he meant to water days ago) and the plain furniture that he rarely used as he was rarely sitting at home.

He dropped his badge, gun and keys into a small table in the entry way. Reid proceeded into the kitchen where he got a glass and filled it with cool water. As he was about to put the glass to his lips, there was a knock on his door.

Surprised, Reid looked at the clock. It was twelve o'clock at night. Who would visit him at such a late hour? Setting down the glass, Reid began to cautiously approach the door. He looked out the peephole and saw it was Derek Morgan.

In all honesty, Reid couldn't have been more shocked to see a fellow member of the BAU at his doorstep…and so late! At first, Reid thought it was something work related. _But if it was…_ He rationalized. _They would have called me._

So, even as Reid opened the door, it was still a mystery as to why Morgan was even at his door anyway. "Hi," Reid said awkwardly.

"Hey kid," Morgan said softly, not quite making eye contact.

That was Reid's first clue. Both men were uncomfortable with the situation at hand. Reid because he didn't know what was going on and Morgan because whatever it was, it wasn't good. Reid also knew that no one had died…a thought that crossed his mind for a brief second. He knew this because Morgan would be visibly more upset. "Umm…" Reid said slowly. "Come in."

Moving aside, Reid allowed Morgan to come inside his apartment. Morgan glanced around, as if he was profiling the room. "I don't mean to be, uh, rude…" Reid began.

Morgan gave him a smile. "No, no… I'm sorry I just came over here unannounced…" Morgan said, politely cutting into Reid's would-be monologue. "I just wanted to talk about today."

Today. Reid and Emily Prentiss were brought in to a cult to interview children about possible abuse. What actually happened was something far worse… "Did Hotch want you to come?" Reid asked coldly.

Unconsciously, Morgan shivered at Reid's tone. It was like ice being poured in his veins. He never heard Reid use that tone before. "No." Morgan replied. "Emily didn't ask me to come nor did Rossi or JJ. I came on my own."

"I'm fine." Reid said automatically.

Morgan shot Reid a look that said, 'yeah right'. "You've got a nice apartment." Morgan said calmly.

As a profiler and a genius, Morgan thought for sure Reid would anticipate all of his moves…but Morgan was surprised. Reid didn't seem prepared for the topic change. "Oh yeah," Reid said as he looked at his apartment. "Speaking of which, how did you know where I lived?"

"Garcia," Morgan stated.

And Reid smiled. Morgan returned the smile, hoping that maybe tonight he would be able to get Reid to open up to him. "You want me to tell you what happened." Reid said, the smile disappearing.

Now Morgan was being played with the same trick he used on Reid. The sudden topic change caught him off guard yet again. It was a battle of the wits and Morgan knew that he didn't stand a chance against Reid. "Yea…no." Morgan said, changing his mind in mid-sentence.

"Well, what is it?" Reid questioned bitterly.

Morgan knew that this wasn't how Reid really was, but this Reid was starting to make him angry. He knew Reid was under a lot of stress, but Morgan had no idea that Reid could be like an…adult. Everyone thought of Reid as a kid…and Morgan hated to admit it, but he did too. "No, I don't want to know what happened. We'll have that in your report." Morgan said, keeping a steady tone. "I want to know how you are."

Anticipating things was something that profilers were known for and Morgan anticipated hearing weak protests from Reid…what he got was pure anger. "You barge into my home at midnight, you profile my home and me, and then you demand I talk to you? What is your problem?" Reid said, raising his voice.

"I'm sorry." Morgan said honestly. "I really didn't think of it that way. I'm…I'm just worried about you after today."

His words were like a few drops of water on a raging fire. It's noticed, but it doesn't put the fire out. "Why are you worried about _me_? Why aren't you at _Emily's_ house? Is it because you think that I'm a child and I can't take care of myself? Everyone thinks of me as being some smart person that can't function properly!" Reid said angrily.

A sad Reid was something Morgan could handle. An angry Reid? Morgan wasn't prepared…he wasn't prepared to have the anger directed at him. But Reid brought up a good point…why had he come? Why not go to Emily's? She was beaten! "Reid, you've been through more than any person I know." Morgan said in a gentle voice. "You were kidnapped by a man with multi-personality disorder and tortured. You became addicted to drugs. You've been held hostage more than once. The world just seems out to get you."

Just as quickly as the angry fire started, it was quickly put out. Reid gave a weak smile as he sank into a nearby couch. "The world _is_ out to get me." Reid joked.

Morgan smiled back and took a seat next to Reid. He hoped that he had opened Reid up enough so Reid would talk to him. "Please Reid." Morgan said softly. "Talk to me…or to Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Emily, Garcia…anyone! You could see a therapist…"

"Therapists and I don't get along." Reid said suddenly.

The statement was simple, but Morgan had at last done it. Reid was talking. "Why?" Morgan asked.

"I tend to disagree with their treatment methods." Reid said, cracking a small smile.

Silence, but Morgan knew there was no need to push now. Reid would talk on his own time. "I told Hotch once that I do my best work when under pressure." Reid said quietly. "Why do you think Emily told Cyrus that she was the FBI agent? Why not me?"

"Because," Morgan said simply. "She knew that you would be able to manipulate him."

Reid sighed. "Maybe I'm too good at being able to understand these people." Reid muttered.

"Reid, you saved a lot of lives today because you were able to understand Cyrus." Morgan said. "If you weren't there, they probably would have died."

Tears began to form in Reid's eyes and he didn't care if Morgan saw them. Morgan was his friend and Reid knew that Morgan wouldn't say anything to the rest of the team. "I am just tired of it, you know?" Reid asked.

Morgan placed his hand on Reid's shoulder. "I know kid." Morgan said softly.

"I'm not like you or Hotch or Emily or Rossi." Reid said shaking his head. "I wasn't SWAT or a member of the bomb squad… I'm just someone with a triple Ph. D. I'm not made to be kidnapped or held hostage."

Nodding, Morgan felt like he should do something more for Reid. In reality, all Morgan could do was listen. Sometimes, that's all it takes. "I just need you to promise me that if things get bad…" Morgan began.

Sighing, Reid looked at Morgan. "I won't use drugs." Reid said bluntly as he pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Morgan.

Examining it, Morgan saw it was a coin for being clean for a year. "Someone gave me theirs to borrow…until I got my own." Reid explained. "I happily have it back to them a few months ago."

Morgan smiled. He was proud of Reid for doing the right thing. "If you need to talk, just call, okay? It doesn't have to be me. We'll all listen." Morgan reminded him.

"They didn't tell you to come, but you still told them you planned on coming, right?" Reid asked with a blank face.

Reid was referring to the fact that Hotch and the others probably knew that Morgan was talking to him. "Yeah," Morgan admitted. "They were worried about you too."

It was late and Reid was tired. Morgan too looked exhausted. Reid showed Morgan out, but before he left, Reid wanted to say one thing to him. "Morgan?" Reid asked.

Turning, Morgan looked Reid directly in the eye. "Yeah?" Morgan replied.

"Thanks," Reid said.

**The End**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

_A/N- I hope you liked this story! If you liked it, check out my others!_

_Kylie Anderson_


End file.
